


At Our Golden Age | 一个亲世代PWP

by Axie



Series: 现代组NSFW [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, When they were young
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: ⚠️轴到亲世代的年轻时代，搞点黑金车，攻受是Gavin×William，切勿联想现在的他们俩⚠️也就是说会很他妈的雷很OOC跟平时印象很不一样⚠️时间线不科学，但是我不想考据了去他妈的官方吃书吃得烦死我了还不如不科学着呢（
Relationships: Gavin Banks/William Miles
Series: 现代组NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633030
Kudos: 2





	At Our Golden Age | 一个亲世代PWP

“盖文，够了。”

盖文望着面前的人翘起嘴角。他还含着比尔的手指。沉静的男孩被一遍一遍地喊他的名字，他没有盖文那么厚的脸皮，这时已经红了半张脸，即便用手指控制对方的舌头这主意还是他自己提出来的。

他就像过去折服于盖文的那些女孩一样，不管他自己再怎么勇敢。这多少让他升起一丝羞赧，“练习的不错。明天再说吧。”

他把手指从盖文口中抽出来，却被对方捉住；盖文靠近他，攫住比尔的视线，眼底带着一种危险。

他们离得太近了。

但是这里就这么大——比尔不是第一次意识到这件事，但是他时常在盖文身边想起来——这里就这么大，盖文平时在客厅的沙发上睡，现在他正坐在对对方来说相当于床的地方。半个屋子都是盖文留下的痕迹，而面前这只鹰早就成长成掠夺者了。比他还早。现在那种危机感正在困扰比尔：盖文不会伤害他，但是他还是感到危险。

“ _威廉。_ ”盖文把他锁在沙发背上，鼻尖擦着鼻尖，“现在我念对了吗？

“……差不多了。”

他扭头避开对方的视线，呼吸擦过盖文的嘴唇。不久之前他们明明才打了一架，外面下着雨，盖文刚洗完澡。日本刺客非常介意他连名带姓喊 _威廉·迈尔斯_ 时把对方气笑了的那点细节，因为他叫 _比尔_ 叫了那么多年，没有一次闹僵到今天的局面。

今天他们在雨中吵架吵了两个多小时。浪子无处可去，让步了，比尔也让步了。他不擅长调节气氛，盖文总是会迁就他，这次也一样；但是他不傻。

他们之间有什么东西改变了。

“那好啊。下次，你就不能笑我了，比尔。”

他的脸被掰正过来，再次对上盖文的视线。现在他意识到他可以反抗——应该反抗——只要推开盖文，对方就不会继续了，他很了解他——但是他满脑子都是先前站在雨中的盖文的模样。

他当时那种危险的眼神和现在很像。

_推开他会失去他。_

比尔紧紧闭上眼睛，攥住盖文的衣服，允许他吻上来。

盖文的吻技出色得 _令人介意_ ，他被温柔地轻咬下唇侵入口中，舌头相抵的瞬间便被卷住舌尖吮吸起来，酥酥麻麻的感觉传到舌根，一只手在他胸前随意摸了几下便探到下面隔着裤子配合接吻的节奏揉弄起来，刺激得他在对方口中低声喘息。他被压得靠进沙发背里仰着头被动地接受他们交换的唾液，这混帐轻车熟路地夺走他呼吸的节奏，连带空气和唾液一起咽下，丝毫不留给他，手里的动作还越来越过分，他想夹起双腿，却被盖文的膝盖卡住了。呼吸困难和优秀的深吻带来了不可忽视的快感——比他平时一个人做要强烈得多，热流仿佛从脸上烧到脖子，烧到胸口，流向小腹，他在泄出第一声呻吟时还是立刻推开了盖文，急促地喘着气，双手把盖文的衣服攥得皱巴巴的。

比尔没敢看他。他收回了一只手，用手背擦掉溢出嘴角的唾液。

“……你这次任务又把多少女人骗上床了……”

盖文哼笑了一声。他分开比尔的膝盖，在他双腿之间跪下来。

“一个都没有。我公事公办，好吗？”

“其他地方还有人没睡，盖文——”

“关我们什么事，代理队长？”

比尔看着他把自己的裤链拉开，不得不捂住嘴。

性器被包裹进炽热口腔中的感觉舒服得令他差点叫出来。这不一样——和自慰太不一样了—— _他很难说不喜欢盖文_ ——粗糙舌面扫过茎身激起前所未有的战栗，他被含着龟头一下一下地吞吐吮吸、发出啵的水声，舌头磨蹭龟头偶尔撩进马眼，没有含到的位置被用手箍着快速撸动，还有一只手在按摩阴囊；快感融化了他大半力气，顺着沙发背滑下来，反倒被对方更加得寸进尺地抱起大腿含得更深，他的腿从夹着盖文的肩膀逐渐不受控制地挪到盖文肩上缠着他的背，呻吟声紧紧堵在掌心里。“盖文……盖文，”他微弱地哀求着，“别……我快要……我不能——” _不能射在他嘴里，可是他推不开他，_ 大腿肌肉痉挛起来，他被用力吮吸了一下，茎身被脸颊肌肉榨得紧紧的，“啊——”

他小腿绞着盖文的后背，失控地射出来，比对方长一些的头发蹭着沙发背，发丝乱了几分。盖文挪开他的腿爬起来，在比尔眼前咽下他的精液，把他按到沙发上躺着，脑袋垫着自己平时睡觉用的枕头。

比尔头晕目眩地喘息，仰视眼前正撑在他身上的盖文。他的眼神依然充满危险，但是 _似乎还是不一样_ 。

盖文是他唯一的朋友。他们可能有摩擦，但他仍然是他唯一的朋友，再没有更多了。无乡的浪子把锚抛在他这里，但就在刚才，他在气头上真的把不相往来说了出口，即便他立刻就后悔了也倔于面子不肯收回，即便盖文说得没错。即便他争执的初衷原本是不希望盖文再离开。是对方先让步的，像每一次一样， _所以那是恐慌，是压抑的渴望，是幸存的痛苦，是爱，是愤怒和冲动，是不解和不甘心，唯独不会是危险。_

_倔强的混帐。_ 比尔咽了咽喉结，动手解开盖文的拉链，握住他硬邦邦的阴茎，上下撸动起来。比起对方，他没有那么多经验，只能靠模仿平时自慰的手法抚摸它，红着脸让盖文解开他的衬衫扣子。茎身上的血管在他手指下健康地搏动，昭示它的热量和尺寸，盖文的身手本来和他一样好，但他受伤后一直疏于运动，如果盖文没有手下留情，先前的争执里他大概打不过他。盖文亲吻着他的侧脸，沉重呼吸落在他耳边，低低地呼唤他的名字， _比尔_ _。_ 一根手指探到后穴沿着入口按揉起来，他抿起嘴唇加快了撸动的速度，学对方先前的样子用拇指搓弄顶端的敏感皮肤，听着盖文忍耐的声音， _威廉_ _。_ 一根手指增加到了两根手指，剪开穴口钻进甬道一圈圈地揉着，放松那里的肌肉，偶尔擦过敏感点勾起过电似的感觉，他咬着嘴唇内侧低声呼唤着 _盖文_ ，被对方按住手腕。

_盖文_ _，_ _我_ _……_ _抱歉_ _。_ 对方完全勃起的性器抵着穴口，小心翼翼地用力顶进甬道，他忍痛时再次被盖文吻上来。这家伙流浪太久、太擅长和人打交道了，可是他不能一直仗着盖文体贴毫无顾忌地当混帐，尤其不该是现在，尤其不该是对方最需要自己的时候 ** _ **。**_** _我是个混帐_ _……_ _我不应该_ _……_ 顶到前列腺时他小声尖叫起来，抓紧对方的后背不住喘息，但丝毫没有抗拒的意思， _……_ _我不应该对你说那些混帐话_ _。_

整根埋进甬道时盖文趴在比尔耳边叹了口长长的气。这个混帐到现在都不肯求他原谅他，但是他的屁股吸他吸得比谁都深，混帐。他轻轻咬了咬比尔的耳垂，最终选择了把这样的话语吹进他耳间， _我没生气_ _。_ 他当然生气，只是他也不能生他唯一视作家人的混帐的气。能怎么办？现在他是真的无处可去了，所有刺客都是。所有刺客都在绝望中祈求着救命稻草，他也一样，只不过比别人幸运的是他不仅能抓住他的稻草，还能操他。他抱起比尔的大腿开始缓慢抽插起来，看着对方反手攥紧枕头绷出手腕的筋，蓝灰色的眼睛瞪着他，吃痛的呻吟声突兀变软，后穴猛地吸紧他的性器，瞬间打乱他的节奏差点爽得射出来。“操，”他用标准的英语嘶声骂道，被比尔拉下来索吻；年轻的谋略家被操得声音软绵绵的不敢叫，年轻的军事家对此仅决定同意用深吻控制他的呻吟，阴茎动作激烈地撞击腺体碾着敏感带捅进深处，囊袋挤着臀瓣，抽插的力度仿佛要把阴囊也操进甬道去，深得比尔最终还是求了饶、像顶到胃一样深，他从小腹按下去仿佛能摸到自己的形状，于是他便把手掌压在那里继续操，放肆地追逐自己的快感。沙发有节奏地吱呀作响，比尔已经叫不出什么来了，金发在枕头上蹭得凌乱不堪，紧闭的双眼眼角沾着泪水，被盖文吻掉，他颤颤巍巍地被操硬、射出第二次，盖文咬着牙在吸得紧紧的甬道中冲撞了几个来回，将灼热的精液灌进深处。

他们慢下来靠在一起喘息，盖文将性器抽出来，精液顺着动作淌出穴口，沾在大腿边缘。比尔搂着他，靠在他肩上。

“啊，忘记戴套了。”他听起来没有多少愧疚感，“嘿。我们再去洗一次澡？”

“盖文。”

“嗯？”被呼唤的人像平时一样应着声，拉开些许距离望进对方眼里。

比尔看着他的眼睛。他想说点什么， _你得相信我，你得听我说，我们得活下去，你不能再到处跑了，别去复仇，我需要你——_

“嘘。”盖文拍拍他掐着自己手臂的手，“洗澡去。一起去。”


End file.
